Una barrera llamada amistad
by TsugiriNana
Summary: "Cuando se rompe por un breve instante la amistad, muchos recuerdos pueden a tu memoria llegar, te preguntas incluso qué hiciste mal o qué error pudiste cometer, pero no te debes preocupar pues una amistad sincera siempre regresa al hogar, al corazón de aquellos que la aprecian de verdad y muchas veces la amistad solo es una barrera para el amor alcanzar."


**Notas de autor:** Este oneshot es un montón de hechos aislados de lo que ocurre en la serie, no tiene mucho que ver y solamente es un tonto intento por escribir algo mas aparte de KND... no se crean, bueno lo primero si es cierto pero lo segundo no del todo, en realidad yo ya estoy muuuuy afuera del mundo del anime, me he enfocado mas en ver cartoons y pues mi tonta cabecita decidió meterse a un concurso de fanfics en mi ciudad, se supone que este lo hice para dicho concurso pero al final no pude siquiera entregarlo a tiempo u/u y siendo este el caso pues he decidido compartirlo con todos mis lectores de está página, solo espero que les guste y FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

 **— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más!—**

Con esas palabras, quien había sido mi mejor amigo hasta ahora me cerraba la puerta en la cara…

 _—"¿Qué hice mal?"—_ me preguntaba en silencio en aquella vacía habitación, el frío se empezaba a sentir con la neblina cubriendo el vidrio y faltaban pocos días para esa mágica fecha pero yo no quería ni salir de mi cama, me recostaba y movía constantemente entre las sábanas pensando.

 _—"¿Ahora qué es lo que lo tiene tan furioso?"—_ y así mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz **—¡Arg… qué más quieres de mi Matt, te quedaste con la chica pero la rechazaste—** me levanté con rabia de mi cama tomando mi bufanda, mis googles y aquella vieja chamarra que hace años parecía que no me la ponía.

No logro entender a las personas, ni siquiera aunque hayan pasado los años, incluso ahora nos seguimos peleando por cosas que yo no logro comprender.

Salí de mi casa, viendo por última vez aquella nota olvidada, mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana habían salido a casa de los abuelos, yo les dije que tenía muchas cosas del club de futbol que debía quedarme.

 _"Por lo que sea que estés pasando, hermano, recuerda que soló tú tienes la clave para resolverlo solamente no seas duro con él, ¿está bien?"_

Kari siempre ha sido tan perceptiva que me es imposible engañarla aun con la más simple de las mentiras, sin embargo creo que tiene razón.

 **—¿Tal vez… debería disculparme?—** me dije a mi mismo caminando bajo el paisaje nevado entre los ruidos de los autos, las sirenas y campanadas de que la navidad cada vez está más cerca, la risa de los niños y los padres al pasar, las parejas felices a mi lado caminar **—Sora…—** como una flecha de luz a mi corazón creí que aquello fue una señal del destino próximo, no habría mejor persona en el mundo que pudiera explicarme la situación, solamente debía saber cómo sacarle la respuesta.

Corrí sin más hasta el departamento de aquella dulce chica, subí por las escaleras respirando agitado pues algo en mi interior no me dejaba tranquilo, yo sé que ella ahora está enamorada de mi mejor amigo y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso, mas no puedo evitarlo, solo ruego que me haya perdonado…

Sora al final no me abrió así que supuse que como todos, se había marchado a visitar a algún familiar lejano, con un suspiro pesado me retiré del lugar y seguí caminando un poco cabizbajo, no saben lo mucho que extraño a Agumon en estas situaciones, al menos con él no me sentiría completamente solo.

 _—"Si tan solo me dieras una explicación"—_ pensaba sin apartar el rostro molesto de Matt de mi mente, pero yo seguía y seguía aún más confundido que antes, sin querer fui a dar a aquel parque donde en alguna extraña ocasión sin querer pude verles discutir, pero ahora otras preguntas invadían mi mente.

 _—"¿Acaso está molesto porque lo regañe aquella vez?"—_ y como un destello aquellos recuerdos se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza.

Fue hace apenas un mes, Matt y Sora llevaban saliendo ya un año completo y todo parecía marchar bien, ¿cuándo fue que cambiaron las cosas?... cielos ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solamente recuerdo que desde que ellos empezaron a andar juntos, ya casi no los veía y solo de vez en cuando podía charlar con Matt como antes lo hacíamos pero, de un momento a otro dejamos de hablar, ya no miraba a Matt sonreír, era raro, pues se supone que estaba con la mujer que amaba, ¿por qué no sonreía?...

 _"Matt… ¿acaso ya no me amas?"_

Yo de verdad no quería escuchar, pero no pude evitarlo.

 _"No lo sé… no sé realmente lo que siento"_

Estaba practicando mis pases y jugadas cuando los escuché, no fue mi intención.

 _"Entonces… ¿qué hay de Tai?"_

Yo no pretendía hacerlo, lo siento.

 **— ¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora?—** me pregunté abriendo mis ojos al sentir como la nieve caía en mi rostro, no sabía siquiera qué es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar a esas horas **—de verdad… no te entiendo—** mascullé molesto.

 **—Yo tampoco me entiendo a veces—**

De repente mi conversación conmigo fue interrumpida por aquella voz familiar, al bajar mi mirada en mi tan cómoda posición mis ojos no creían lo que veían, ahí estaba él, justo frente a mí.

 **—Je… —** suspiré con una mirada incrédula **—creí que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo—** le dije en tono de reclamo, levantándome.

Matt lucía como uno de esos modelos de ropa extranjera, no sé, brillaba, con ese atuendo propio de la temporada pero con una ligera sombrilla en mano y con la bufanda tapando la mitad de su rostro.

 **— ¿No me dirás nada?—** volví a dirigirle la palabra al no recibir respuesta.

Él me miró por unos instantes pero después con un ligero suspiro desvió la mirada, su sonrojo no sé por qué me hizo reaccionar, podía sentir mi corazón latir un poco más fuerte.

 **—Yo lo siento…—**

No me esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación, como sacada de una película o de esas series románticas, él había soltado el paraguas y acercado a mí, me tomó de la bufanda y sin previo aviso me besó.

 _—"¿¡Qué rayos?!"—_ Pensé quedando en shock por unos segundos hasta que él mismo se separó un poco, agachando su mirada, rojo igual que yo _—"¿por qué…?"—_ y no es como si me molestara, de hecho me gustó.

Entonces en ese momento comprendí todo, recordando lo de aquella vez en que lo recriminé por lo que había pasado con Sora…

 _"Entonces… ¿qué hay de Tai?"_

 _"Yo… creo que lo quiero un poco más"_

En ese momento no podía entenderlo pero ahora sabía a lo que se refería con eso.

 **—Yo…—** de pronto me soltó **—lo siento, debo irme—**

No podía permitirle eso, quién se cree, dejarme así nada más sin que le diera una respuesta, sin que dijera nada, sin que hiciera nada, o no, eso sí que no.

 **—Matt…—** le tomé de la muñeca y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mí, lo abracé, fuerte, muy fuerte contra mi pecho, incluso a pesar de que forcejeaba por zafarse yo no lo soltaría.

Después de unos minutos él mismo levantó su rostro a mi mirada y con un suave suspiro de resignación me sonrió.

 **—Y… ¿qué planes tienes para la noche?—** preguntó ya más tranquilo.

 **—No sé, quizás rompa esa barrera llamada "amistad" de una buena vez—** le miré sonriendo con algo de malicia y sí, un poco perverso.

 **—Eres un idiota…—** empujándome ligeramente.

Yo solamente me eche a reír mientras caminábamos de la mano, jugando, él de vez en cuando me empujaba pues lo hacía sonrojar pero eso era lo que me gustaba de todo esta extraña situación.

Tras unas cuantas calles caminando por fin llegamos a mi casa, no tenía lista una cena lujosa pero podría calentar lo que fuera que mi familia me había dejado, pues no sería noche de víspera sin una cena.

 **—Mmmm… oye Matt, ¿te gusta el salmón?—** cuando apenas hice la pregunta él ya había entrado a mi habitación, me miró de reojo y continuó _—"¿acaso me está provocando?"—_ pensé dejando el topper con comida encima de la barra.

Olvidándome de todo lo demás lo alcancé hasta mi cama, no lo dejé siquiera resistirse, no fue necesario forcejear pues cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos chocando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro y sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos fue la experiencia más satisfactoria que he tenido, su mirada suplicante y al mismo tiempo tímida y tierna, sus gemidos ahogados en los besos que daba al buscar mis labios para acallar sus ruidos, todo de él, deseaba poseerlo para siempre.

Bajo aquel paisaje nevado, logró percibir los primeros rayos de luz que se escapan por el pequeño espacio entre mis cortinas, abro ligeramente mis ojos pero sigo adormilado y me alegro al ver a mi lado, rodeándome con esos brazos nívea, sujetado a mi cintura y pegando su cabeza a mi pecho, no puedo si no quedarme viéndole hasta que él abre sus ojos, regalándome con su dulce voz…

 **—Feliz navidad, Tai—**

 **FIN.**


End file.
